memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bajor: Fragmente und Omen
In jeder Föderation und jedem Reich sind Planeten, die sie definieren. Diese Geschichten erzählen von diesen Welten. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Korena und Jake Seit seiner Rückkehr aus dem Wurmloch lebt Benjamin Sisko mit seiner Frau Kasidy Yates und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter auf Bajor. Sisko ist glücklich mit seiner Familie, allerdings bemerkt dieser, dass seinen Sohn Jake Sisko etwas bedrückt. Yates unterhält sich mit Jake und findet heraus, dass dieser sich nach seinen Abenteuern im Gamma-Quadranten leer fühlt und keinen Sinn im Leben sieht. Nach einem ausführlichen Gespräch zwischen den beiden beschließt Jake Sisko hinaus in die Welt zu ziehen, um nach den Sinn seines Leben zu suchen. Unterdessen befindet sich eine junge Künstlerin namens Rena in einer abgelegen Kneipe. Aufgrund schwerer Regenfälle und Hochwassers sind die Straßen in der Region gesperrt. Sie hat ihr Kunststudium abgebrochen, um die letzte Bitte ihres vor kurzem verstorbenen Großvaters Topas zu erfüllen. Topa hat sie gebeten nach Mylea zurückzukehren, dort wo sie aufgewachsen ist, um dort bei ihren Verwandten die Familientradition in der Bäckerei forzusetzen. Schweren Herzens erfüllt Rena diese Bitte, doch nun sitzt sie aufgrund der schweren Regenfälle in der Kneipe fest. Während sie in der Kneipe sitzt, bemerkt sie eine Gruppe aufdringlicher Arbeiter, welche sie auch belästigen. Nur ein junger Mann, welcher mit in der Gruppe sitzt, lässt Rena in Frieden. Plötzlich spricht sie der junge Mann, welcher sich als Mensch entpuppt, an. Er erwähnt, dass ihm aufgefallen ist, dass sie etwas zeichnet und beide kommen ins Gespräch. Rena berichtet von ihrer Reise nach Mylea und der junge Mann stellt sich als Jacob vor. Beide beginnen sich zu unterhalten und mit der Zeit freunden sich beide an. Da sich Rena in der Kneipe aufgrund der Arbeiter nicht wohlfühlt, beschließt diese trotz des Regens die Kneipe zu verlassen und Jacob bietet an sie zu begleiten. Doch während die beiden weiterziehen, stürzt Rena und verliert dabei ihre gesamten Zeichnungen und Skizzen. Durch das viele Wasser werden diese zerstört. Einige Zeit später werden beide von einem Schiff mitgenommen, auf dem sie ihre Reise fortsetzen. Während der Überfahrt kommen sich Jacob und Rena näher, beide küssen sich und schließlich haben sie Sex miteinander. Am nächsten Tag erreicht das Schiff Mylea. Am Hafen warten bereits die Verwandten von Rena auf sie. Neben der Verwandtschaft wartet auch Kail, der Verlobte von Rena. Als Jacob dies bemerkt, ist er enttäuscht von Rena, dass sie ihm dies verschwiegen hat. Doch die Familie erkennt sofort, dass es sich bei Jacob um den Sohn des Abgesandten handelt und Rena ist schockiert, als sie nun die Wahrheit über Jake Sisko erfahren hat. Zur Enttäuschung von Rena entwickelt sich ihr Leben bei ihren Verwandten nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofft hat. Auch ihr Verlobter Kail entpuppt sich als häufig betrunkener Schläger. Zur ihrer Überraschung befindet sich Sisko noch immer in der Stadt und beide treffen sich ab und zu zufällig. Später trifft sich Rena mit Freunden in einer Kneipe und auch ihr Verlobter ist dort. Allerdings pöbelt der betrunkene Kail in der Kneipe und beleidigt die Föderation, den Abgesandten und auch Rena. Dies ist für Rena zu viel und sie beendet trotz des Versprechens an ihren Großvater die Beziehung zu Kail. Als Rena ihre Beziehung beendet, reagiert Kail aggressiv und versucht Rena zu schlagen. Doch bevor Kail zuschlagen kann, greift Sisko ein und hält ihn davon ab. Entsetzt von seinem Verhalten wenden sich Kails Freunde von diesem ab und er verlässt die Kneipe. Nun können sich Jake und Rena endlich in Ruhe unterhalten und er erklärt ihr, warum er seine wahre Identität vor ihr verborgen hat. Er hasst es immer nur als Sohn des Abgesandten gesehen zu werden und er will so wie er ist gemocht werden. Dies versteht Rena und beide verabreden sich wieder. Zusammen mit Jake beschließt sie ihr Leben als Künstlerin fortzusetzen und mit ihm eine Beziehung zu beginnen. Asarem Zur selben Zeit ist Premierministerin Asarem Wadeen mit den Folgen des Föderationsbeitritts von Bajor beschäftigt. In der Föderation besteht große Nachfrage nach bajoranischen Gütern und Personal. Die Wirtschaft läuft gut für den Planeten. Während ihrer Arbeit erhält sie die Botschaft, dass Rava Mehwyn, welche Bajor im Föderationsrat vertritt, unerwartet an den Folgen eines Herzinfarktes gestorben ist. Für Asarem ist dies ein schwerer Rückschlag, da sie lange gebraucht hat, damit die Kammer der Minister Rava akzeptiert. Asarems Vorschlag, Magistratin Sorati als Vertreter für Bajor im Föderationsrat zu sein, wurde von der Ministerkammer abgelehnt. Doch nun sieht Asarem die Möglichkeit, dass Sorati nun doch noch Bajor im Föderationsrat vertreten kann. Aber Sorati lehnt das Angebot von Asarem den Sitz im Föderationsrat zu übernehmen ab. Asarem und ihr Berater suchen nach weiteren Kandidaten, doch da viele zur Sternenflotte gehen, findet sie niemanden. Plötzlich kommt Asrems Berater auf die Idee für den passenden Kandidaten, doch er weiß, dass dies Asarem nicht gefallen wird, da es sich um den Exmann von Asarem handelt. Schweren Herzens begibt sich Asarem zu ihrem Exmann, dem ehemaligen General Krim. Krim lehnt das Angebot vorerst ab, da er sich noch immer Vorwürfe macht, dass er den Kreis unterstützt hat. Doch Asarem erklärt ihm, dass er sich am Ende richtig entschieden hat und damals auch in allen Punkten freigesprochen wurde. Nach einem langen Gespräch kann Asarem Krim davon überzeugen den Posten anzunehmen. Angriff auf das Dorf Sidau Zur selben Zeit untersuchen General Lenaris Holem und Lieutenant Ro Laren die Verwüstung des Dorfes Sidau. Es gibt keine Überlebenden und das Dorf ist vollständig zerstört. Als Ro erwähnt, dass diese Bajoraner seltsam gewesen sind, da sie so zurück gezogen gelebt haben, und dass sie einmal im Jahr ein Ritual gegen ein nichtexistierendes Wesen namens Dal'Rok durchgeführt haben. Doch Lenaris erinnert Ro daran, dass es sich bei den Opfern noch immer um Bajoraner handelt. Ro entschuldigt sich für ihre abfällige Bemerkung. Inzwischen meldet Captain Jaza Najem dem General, was er bisher herausgefunden hat. Er meldet, dass ein Schiff, welches den Planeten vor kurzem verlassen hat, für den Angriff auf das Dorf verantwortlich ist. Ro meldet dies sofort Captain Kira Nerys, damit diese das Schiff verfolgen lässt. Während Kira sich um alle Schiffe im bajoranischen System kümmert, unterhalten sich Ro und Lenaris über die Zukunft des bajoranischen Militärs. Lenaris bedauert, dass er dadurch so viele gute Offiziere, darunter auch Jaza an die Sternenflotte verliert, anderseits versteht er die Entscheidung dieser Offiziere. Kurz darauf sucht Ro in Jalanda City nach einer Liste aller Schiffe, welche den Planeten verlassen haben. Während ihrer Suche trifft Ro auf Major Cenn Desca, dieser äußert sich feindselig gegenüber Ro. Er macht die Sternenflotte dafür verantwortlich, dass so viele Bajoraner das Militär verlassen und zur Sternenflotte wechseln. Doch als Lenaris hinzu kommt, zieht sich Cenn zurück. Nach diesem seltsamen Gespräch trifft sich Ro mit Commander Elias Vaughn, welcher sich in Begleitung von Opaka befindet, von ihren Fortschritten. Ro und Vaughn unterhalten sich ebenfalls über die Situation des bajoranischen Militärs und Vaughn schlägt vor, trotz Bajors Beitritt in der Föderation weiterhin einen bajoranischen Verbindungsoffizier auf Deep Space 9 zu stationieren, und Ro stimmt diesen Vorschlag zu. Nach diesen Gespräch begibt sich Vaughn zurück auf die Station, da er zu seiner Routineuntersuchung muss. Zur selben Zeit erwacht der Sirah Hovath auf einem fremden Raumschiff. Er musste mit ansehen, wie Angreifer sein komplettes Dorf ausgelöscht haben und alle, die er gekannt hat, getötet wurden. Eine fremde Frau fordert von ihm sämtliche Informationen über das Wurmloch, die er hat, da sie ansonsten seine Frau töten wird. Aus Angst, dass seine Frau getötet wird, gibt Hovath der Frau alle Informationen, die er über das Wurmloch hat. Er berichtet, dass das Wurmloch noch weitere Ausgänge außer im Idran-System haben könnte. Hovath erklärt, dass man mit einem Schlüssel dies öffnen kann. Darauf erwidert die Fremde, dass sie das Dorf ausgelöscht hat, da sich in diesem Dorf bereits der Schlüssel befindet. Inzwischen hat Kira eine Spur der Angreifer gefunden und folgt mit der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)#USS Defiant (NCC-74205)|USS Defiant]] dem fremden Schiff. Kira greift das Schiff an, doch die Schutzschilde halten, da es sich um Dominion-Technologie handelt. Weitere Scanns ergeben, dass die Waffen des Schiffes cardassianisch sind. Doch schließlich gelingt es der Defiant, das fremde Schiff kampfunfähig zu machen. Kira versucht mit dem Schiff Kontakt aufzunehmen, als aber niemand antwortet, beamt Kira mit einem Außenteam an Bord des Schiffes. An Bord des Schiffes findet das Außenteam die komplette Crew tot vor. Die gesamte Crew wurde durch Phaserschuss getötet. Das Außenteam findet nur eine Überlebende an Bord vor, die schwer verletzte Frau von Hovath. Als Hovaths Frau Kira sieht, gerät diese in Panik und bricht zusammen. Sie wird sofort an Bord der Defiant gebeamt. Doch Doktor Simon Tarses kann nichts mehr für sie tun und sie erliegt ihren schweren Verletzungen. Bei weiteren Untersuchungen stellt sich heraus, dass der unbekannte Kommandant kurz vor dem Angriff der Defiant seine Crew getötet und das Schiff heimlich verlassen hat. Ebenso wurde die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert und kurz bevor das Schiff explodiert, beamt das Außenteam zurück auf die Defiant. Währenddessen lädt Ro Major Cenn auf die Station ein. Ro setzt noch immer die Untersuchungen über die Zerstörung des Dorfes fort. Der Major meldet sich im Sicherheitsbüro und Ro erklärt ihm, dass sein Verhalten sie beeindruckt hat und dass sie ihn als neuen Verbindungsoffizier für Deep Space 9 vorgeschlagen hat. Obwohl Cenn nicht davon begeistert ist, nimmt er diesen Posten an. In diesem Moment stößt Ro auf eine Datei, welche besagt, dass Doktor Julian Bashir und Chief Miles O'Brien vor sieben Jahren eine Mission in diesem Dorf gehabt haben. Sie meldet sofort diesen Vorfall der zurückgekehrten Kira. Epilog Auf Bajor veranstaltet Sisko eine Feier zu Ehren seiner Tochter. Viele Gäste sind gekommen, darunter Opaka, welche endgültig beschlossen hat nicht wieder als Kai zu amtieren und stattdessen Vedek Solis für diesen Posten vorgeschlagen hat. Auf der Feier erfährt Sisko von Asarem, dass Krim seinen neuen Posten im Föderationsrat angenommen hat. Wenig später besucht auch Siskos Sohn die Feier und stellt dort seinem Vater seine neue Ehefrau Korena vor. Sisko ist erstaunt, als er diese sieht, da er Korena bereits in einer alternativen Zeitlinie als die Frau seines Sohnes kennengelernt hat. Durch weitere Visionen durch die Propheten weiß Sisko, dass in Zukunft schwere Zeiten auf sie zukommen werden. Um sich dem entgegenzustellen beschließt Sisko zur Sternenflotte zurückzukehren. Kira berichtet Sisko über die Ermittlungen zur Zerstörung des Dorfes und dass der unbekannte Täter entkommen konnte. Plötzlich meldet sich Ro bei Kira. Sie berichtet von ihren Ermittlungen und dass O'Brien und Bashir vor Jahren in dem Dorf gewesen sind. Sisko erinnert sich daran, dass O'Brien kurz als Sirah das Dorf vor dem Dal'Rok schützen sollte. Doch er scheiterte und somit bekam Hovath die Chance der wahre Sirah zu werden. Ro berichtet auch, dass der Sirah immer ein Armband mit einem Drehkörperfragment gehabt hat. Ro vermutet, dass das Dorf aus diesem Grund angegriffen wurde. Des weiteren informiert Ro, dass der Angreifer die Daten aus den selben Dateien wie sie gefunden hat. Daraus folgen Sisko und Kira, dass sich ein Verräter an Bord von Deep Space 9 befindet. Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Bareil Antos, Benjamin Sisko, Day Kannu, Dukat, , Ezri Dax, Girani, Jake Sisko, Jaro Essa, , Jennifer Sisko, Joseph Sisko, Judith Sisko, Julian Bashir, Kasidy Yates, Keiko O'Brien, Kira Nerys, Korena, Krim, Lenaris Holem, Li Nalas, Macet, Miles O'Brien, Natima Lang, Nog, Opaka, , Quark, Ro Laren, , Shakaar Edon, Simon Tarses, Solis, , Winn Adami | Schiffe = Deep Space 9, Runabout, [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]], [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)#USS Defiant (NCC-74205)|USS Defiant]] | Ort = B'hala, Brücke, Dahkur-Provinz, Hedrikspool-Provinz, Ilvia, Jalanda City, Janir, Jo'kala, Kendra-Provinz, London, Maschinenraum, New Orleans, Quark's, Rakantha-Provinz, Relliketh, Yolja | Astronomie = Alpha-Quadrant, Badlands, Bajor, Bajoranischer Sektor, Bajoranische Sonne, Bajoranisches System, Bajoranisches Wurmloch, Betazed, Cardassia, Cestus III, Erde, Ferenginar, Gamma-Quadrant, Garon II, Idran-System, Neu Bajor, Risa, Trill | Technik = Abfallverwertung, Biobett, Disruptor, Energie, Ereignishorizont, Holosuite, Hypospray, Langstreckensensor, Medizinischer Tricorder, PADD, Phaser, Plasmasturm, Replikator, Scanner, Schutzschild, Tarnvorrichtung, Tricorder, Warpkern | Nahrung = Bier, Brot, Brötchen, Ei, Frühstück, Hasperat, Kaffee, Kavasaft, Makapabrot, Milch, Mobamarmelade, Tee | Sonstiges = 47, Asche, Bart, Bett, Botschafter, Captain, Chefingenieur, Commander, Geburtstag, General, Glas, Gouverneur, Großer Nagus, Kellner, Latinum, Lieutenant, Major, Ohrring, Papier, Premierminister, Rasur, Regen, Schreibtisch, Spiegel, Springball, Straße, Trümmer, Windel }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** ** ** cs:Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2 en:Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Two Kategorie:Roman